617
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Sakura terjebak di antara enam pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya. Awalnya Sakura merasa beruntung, tapi sejak Ibunya mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya, hidup Sakura mulai berubah. Dapatkah Sakura menahan diri agar tidak jatuh hati pada salah satu kakak tirinya itu? Bagaimanapun juga Sakura tetaplah seorang gadis biasa./SasuSaku XD/Slight ShikNejSasoSaiGaaNar—Saku/RnR?
1. Prolog

**Yuhuu~ ini memang bukan fic pertamaku di fandom ini, hihi, tapi karna saya masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya ^^**

**Yosh, gomen karena disaat hiatus seperti ini saya malahan sempat-sempatnya meng-update fic baru ToT**

**Jangan salahkan innerku (?) dia sudah berbaik hati mengingatkanku akan semua fic-ficku yang belum tuntas, hanya saja, hiks, nemu doc ini di lappy, entah mengapa saya tergoda untuk meng-editnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meng-publishnya T.T**

**Sekali lagi gomen. Dan soal judulnya, sumpah nggak ada ide lain. Saya memang nggak ahli bikin judul, jadi kalau ada saran, jangan ragu buat bilang :) **

**Oke, langsung aja.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : 1+6=7**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo (s), dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

* * *

_"Hei, berhenti mengganggu Sakura!"_

_"I-ino?!"_

_"Cih, kau mau menolongnya, hah? Cobalah kalau kau bisa, pirang!"_

_"Ino, pergilah!"_

_"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu seperti ini, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh lemah seperti ini."_

_"T-tap-"_

_"Diamlah, bocah naka-"_

_"S-sasuke-nii?!"_

_"Kau berani mengganggu adik kami, hah? Merepotkan saja."_

_"Shikamaru-nii!"_

_"Sudah bosan hidup rupanya."_

_"Hn."_

_"Bermain kasar seperti ini, sungguh tidak berseni."_

_"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"_

_"Kyaa~ Sai-nii~"_

_"Ssst, Ino, ini bukan saat yang tepat."_

_"Tunggu, k-kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini? J-jangan-jangan kalian benar-benar saudar-"_

_"Ya, kami ber-enam adalah-"_

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa pening. Padahal gadis berambut _pink _itu tidak minum _sake _atau terbentur apapun semalam, sama sekali tidak. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa agak sakit hari ini. Mungkin saja karena mimpi itu, mimpi yang sejak kemarin selalu menghantuinya. Sakura Senju, anak bungsu dari pasangan Dan dan Tsunade itu sejak kemarin terus-menerus bermimpi aneh. Dan mimpi anehnya itu merupakan koleksi-koleksi kenangan masa kecilnya yang tanpa sadar tersimpan di suatu celah dalam otaknya.

Sambil memijat-mijat batang hidungnya, Sakura menghembuskan napas berat, "Berhentilah bermimpi Sakura, terima saja kenyataannya," gumamnya pelan. Disingkirkannya selimut tebal bermotif bunga-bunga kecil itu dari badannya, lalu dengan perlahan Sakura bangkit untuk duduk.

Dan saat berhasil menahan rasa pusing itu, Sakura pun membuka matanya selebar mungkin. Iris _emerald_-nya seketika membulat, begitu mendapati pemandangan 'ganjil' di kamarnya itu.

"Kyaaaa~"

_._

_._

_"-saudara Sakura."_

_._

_._

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tampak terkejut mendengar jeritan Sakura, dengan perlahan pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum ramah ke arah adik perempuan tunggalnya itu, "Sakura, kau sudah sadar, syukurlah. Bagaimana keadaanmu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, Sakura masih terlihat _shock _dengan pemandangan sekitarnya. Apalagi setelah menyadari bahwa kakak tertuanya tampak terusik akan teriakannya tadi, "Hoaaam~ Kau sudah sadar rupanya, baguslah. Aku akan melanjutkan tidurku, _mendokusai_," ucapnya malas. Pemuda itu lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di pojok ruangan, setelah sebelumnya sempat melirik Sakura sejenak.

Lupakan pemuda yang hobi tidur itu, karena kini perhatian Sakura dicuri sepenuhnya oleh sosok tenang yang tampaknya sedang duduk santai di dekat rak buku besar di sudut lain. Pemuda itu melepaskan kacamata bacanya lalu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Buku dalam genggamannya segera dia tutup, lalu senyum tipis pun menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Kau terlihat pucat, istirahatlah lagi."

Sakura nyaris lari saat ini juga, bagaimana mungkin mereka berkumpul dalam satu ruangan yang sama?

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Neji-_nii_. Sakura baru saja sadar, dia pasti lapar," ucap pemuda tampan lainnya, si _baby face. _Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan iris gelapnya lurus-lurus, lalu sudut-sudut bibirnya pun tertarik pelan, membentuk seulas senyum kecil. "Kau masih terlihat sakit," lanjutnya, dengan tatapan bosannya seperti biasa.

"Gaara, bukalah tirai jendelanya. Matahari pagi bagus untuk Sakura," sambung pemuda tadi, sambil melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda tampan yang duduk paling dekat dengan jendela kamar Sakura.

Sekilas, pemuda bernama Gaara itu melirik Sakura yang masih duduk dalam posisi yang sama, lalu akhirnya bergumam singkat, "Hn."

Gaara pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeser tirai jendela berwarna _soft pink _itu dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan PSP miliknya sambil duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya dia tempati.

Sakura menganga dengan tidak elitnya karena pemandangan di sekelilingnya. _Inner_-nya terus-menerus berteriak tak percaya. Jika saja kejadian ini terjadi minggu lalu, Sakura masih bisa tersenyum manis dan berterimakasih atas perhatian yang diberikan oleh kakak-kakaknya, tapi sekarang tidak. Gadis itu teringat akan 'fakta' yang baru saja diketahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, kenyataan mengejutkan yang membuatnya gugup jika berada di dekat kakak-kakaknya itu.

_'Tidak, ini salah. Apa yang mereka katakan. Lebih tepatnya, apa yang mereka lakukan di kamarku?!' _jerit Sakura dalam hati, suaranya seakan hilang begitu saja ketika ditatap langsung oleh empat, err bukan, lima-satu lagi yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu-kakak lelakinya sekaligus.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura."

Suara berat itu menyadarkan Sakura dari alam bawah sadarnya, pemuda tampan berambut _raven _itu kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Tatapannya tetap dingin, dan pembawaannya tetap _cool _seperti biasa, meski kini dia mengenakan celemek bergambar bunga matahari dan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Kilauan manik _onyx_-nya membuat Sakura terlena, satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghipnotis gadis cantik itu.

"Cepat masuk, Sasuke-_nii_. Sini, biar aku yang menyuapi Sakura," tawar pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu, masih bersama senyum _innocent_-nya. Pemuda yang hanya berbeda umur dua tahun dari Sakura itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke, yang tampak mematung di depan pintu.

Belum sempat mendekati Sakura, mangkok berisi bubur yang sesaat lalu direbut Sai dari Sasuke sudah kembali berpindah tangan, kali ini sang kakak ketiga yang merampasnya, "Biar aku saja, Sai."

Pemuda bermata sayu itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura, lalu tersenyum kecil, membuat wajah yang seharusnya terlihat lebih tua empat tahun dari Sakura malah terlihat lebih muda darinya. "Ayo Sakura, buka mulutmu," ucapnya pelan.

Sakura baru saja sadar dari keterkejutuannya, dengan cepat Sakura menutupi wajahnya yang hampir semerah tomat dengan bantal terdekat lalu menggeleng secepat mungkin. "T-tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja, Sasori-_nii_."

Sasori tertawa kecil melihat aksi manja adik bungsunya itu, setidaknya bagi Sasori, Sakura hanya sedang ingin dibujuk saja. "Tak apa Sakura, ini agar kau bisa segera sembuh. Ayo, mumpung masih hangat," tawarnya lagi.

Namun Sakura masih tak bergeming, dengan susah payah gadis itu mengendalikan dirinya yang mengalami _blushing _tingkat tinggi-ketika berhadapan dengan kakak-kakaknya. Lalu setelah merasa cukup tenang, Sakura pun mengangkat wajahnya kembali seraya memasang senyum terbaiknya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja."

Mendengar itu, Neji yang sejak tadi melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya tersenyum puas, "Baiklah, aku rasa kita harus keluar sekarang. Biarkan Sakura beristirahat dulu, ayo," perintahnya halus. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda bersurai panjang itu meletakkan buku bacaannya tadi di rak buku tepat di sampingnya, lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura, "Istirahatlah, panggil kami jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk, berusaha keras menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Tentu saja, gadis mana yang tidak terpesona pada senyum pemuda se-tampan itu?

"Hn," gumam Gaara singkat. Pemuda bertato '_ai_' itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memasang _headset _di telinganya. Sesaat, pemuda irit bicara yang hanya lebih tua setahun dari Sakura itu menatap Sakura dengan wajah _stoic_-nya, cukup berhasil membuat Sakura gugup. "Sakura, lain kali kau harus mengganti bajumu dulu sebelum tidur."

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Gaara, dengan cepat Sakura menunduk guna melihat baju tidurnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu mendapati dirinya hanya berbalut baju tidur yang lumayan err-tipis, terlebih lagi baju tidur berwarna _soft _itu agak terbuka pada bagian atasnya, membuat semburat merah di pipi Sakura tak tertahankan lagi.

Terlalu malu, Sakura pun tidak menggubris ucapan Gaara tadi dan lebih memilih bungkam sambil mengangkat selimutnya tinggi-tinggi, menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dalam hati Sakura terus menebak-nebak siapa di antara ke-enam kakaknya itu yang mengganti bajunya semalam. Sekarang Sakura bahkan sudah mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Wajar saja, kedua orang tua mereka sedang punya urusan masing-masing di luar kota dan baru akan kembali besok, sementara bibi yang bekerja di rumah mereka juga sedang ada urusan di kampung halamannya, dan baru akan kembali minggu depan. Lalu, siapa yang mengganti baju Sakura?

"Baiklah, buburnya kusimpan di atas meja, makanlah selagi hangat."

Sasori pun ikut beranjak keluar, mengikuti jejak Neji. Di belakangnya, Sai tersenyum simpul, sambil berjalan mengekori Sasori, "Istirahatlah yang cukup, Sakura," pesan Sai singkat sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

Gaara yang beranjak keluar segera saja membangunkan Shikamaru dari tidur nyenyaknya, lalu mengisyaratkan kakak tertuanya itu agar segera keluar juga. Satu per satu pemuda itu pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tampak sibuk membuka celemeknya di dekat pintu. Sebelum keluar, pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura. "Habiskan buburnya, aku sudah menambahkan ekstra tomat di sana," ucapnya pelan, lalu akhirnya menutup pintu Sakura dari luar.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dengan hati yang berdebar, kakak lelakinya yang satu itu memang sangat fanatik dengan tomat. Tapi, entah mengapa Sakura selalu merasa jauh lebih gugup jika harus berhadapan dengannya.

_'Ah sial, sekarang perasaanku benar-benar dipermainkan,' _batin Sakura kesal. Semua hal yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini membuatnya benar-benar sempoyongan, semenjak fakta tentang keluarganya itu terungkap.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan ganas, berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk saja. Kenyataan yang tersuguh di hadapannya membuatnya bingung. Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada kakak-kakaknya itu. Sakura tidak bisa bersikap normal lagi selayaknya seorang 'adik' pada mereka, karena selalu ada kegugupan berlebihan yang dirasakannya. Sakura sendiri bingung, bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap kakak-kakaknya-yang notabene sangat tampan-itu saat ini. Entahlah, sebagai seorang gadis normal, Sakura tidak tahan jika harus tinggal satu atap dengan pemuda-pemuda berkharisma itu.

Saat ini, yang diinginkan Sakura hanya satu. Sakura ingin kehidupannya kembali normal seperti sebelumnya, meski sering diejek karena keluarga mereka tidak mempunyai kemiripan sama sekali, namun Sakura bahagia dengan itu semua. Sakura merasa keluarganya sudah cukup sempurna untuknya. Meski Sakura harus melewati banyak cobaan dulu sebelum akhirnya bisa menerima prinsip 'saudara tidak harus mirip' yang sering didengarnya dari sahabat kecilnya, Ino Yamanaka. Kini, prinsip itu benar-benar salah, saudara memang seharusnya mirip. Dan sudah sepantasnyalah mereka tidak mirip, karena memang mereka tak terikat hubungan darah sedikitpun.

Di luar kamar Sakura, keenam pemuda yang hanya berselisih umur masing-masing satu tahun itu saling pandang-pandangan, bertukar pikiran dengan sorotan mata. Hingga akhirnya Sasori memberikan kode mata ke arah saudara-saudaranya, agar segera beranjak dari sana dan melanjutkan diskusi kecil mereka di tempat yang lebih aman.

Setelah sampai di ruang santai, pemuda-pemuda tampan itu lalu mencari tempat ternyaman mereka masing-masing. Ruangan itu bernuansa Eropa, lampu gantung yang mewah tampak mendominasi keindahan yang ada di ruang santai itu. Di sisi ruangan yang megah itu terdapat sebuah cerobong asap tua yang masih terlihat kokoh, memperkuat tekstur _vintage _yang ada. Beberapa lukisan karya pelukis-pelukis ternama juga tampak akrab menghiasi dinding-dinding bercat _peach _itu. Di satu sisi bahkan terdapat lukisan karya Sai, yang sengaja dipasang di sana beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di sudut lain, ada beberapa boneka keramik dan kayu yang tampak unik, ukurannya yang mungil serta detailnya yang bak boneka porselen menambah kesan hangat ruangan itu. Papan _shogi_, beberapa perangkat _game_, serta sebuah rak buku kecil menjadi pelengkap ruang santai itu. Ruangan yang benar-benar nyaman bagi semua penghuni rumah. Sebuah perangkat komputer dibiarkan menganggur di pojok ruangan, bersebelahan dengan beberapa piagam penghargaan dan lemari kayu berisi piala yang dibiarkan terpajang begitu saja. Bukan hanya satu nama saja yang ada di sana, seluruh anggota keluarga bermarga Senju itu ikut berpartisipasi menyumbangkan piala serta piagam mereka. Terkecuali Shikamaru yang terlalu malas untuk mengikuti satu ajang perlombaan pun, serta Sakura yang masih belum bisa menemukan bakatnya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar di kursi malasnya, sambil menatap saudara-saudaranya dengan malas. "Jadi, kalian ingin membicarakan masalah Sakura?" tanyanya sarkastis, memandang satu per-satu saudaranya sejenak lalu kembali menguap lagi.

Sai yang duduk di antara Gaara dan Sasori tersenyum tipis, sembari mengacungkan tangannya, "Aku rasa Sakura hanya kelelahan saja," ucapnya, setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Shikamaru.

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru mulai kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Adiknya yang satu itu memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu berhasil menyembunyikan apa yang dipikirkannya di balik senyum palsunya itu. Akhirnya, Shikamaru duduk tegap, meregangkan sedikit otot-otot lehernya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Neji, tutup dulu bukumu. Sasori, berhenti memainkan boneka itu. Sasuke, lihat aku. Sai, berhenti tersenyum sambil memandangi lukisanmu. Dan Gaara, cabut dulu _headset_-mu itu."

Sejenak, semua nama yang disebutkan tadi mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kelima pemuda itu kini menatap objek yang sama, sang pemuda berusia 22 tahun. "Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan," ucap Shikamaru yakin. Pemuda itu lalu menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling, mengamati perubahan ekspresi yang tampak pada wajah beberapa orang di sana.

Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara, semuanya masih tetap menunggu Shikamaru untuk kembali bicara. "Dan aku rasa cepat atau lambat semua ini akan terjadi," lanjut pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Jadi, karena itu Sakura berubah?" tanya Sasuke, dengan wajah dingin andalannya.

Sai kembali tersenyum tipis, sementara Gaara hanya bergumam datar, sesuatu seperti 'Hn' atau mungkin 'Hmm', entahlah.

"Begitulah, Sasuke. Aku rasa_ Okaa-san _lah yang telah memberitahukannya pada Sakura," jawab Neji, sambil memandang Sasuke dengan penuh arti.

Semuanya pun mengangguk kecil. "Dan aku rasa ini agak sedikit bermasalah pada kondisi mental Sakura," ujar Sasori. Pemuda itu masih memainkan boneka kecil miliknya dari kiri ke kanan, dan tersenyum kecil saat menyadari tak ada satupun yang berniat mengintrupsi ucapannya tadi.

"Coba lihat," Sasori mengangkat miniatur boneka cantik di tangannya agak sedikit tinggi, memperlakukan boneka itu seperti alat peraga. "Sakura awalnya selalu bersikap manis terhadap kita, dia bahkan telah kita anggap sebagai adik kandung kita sendiri. Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang dengan mudahnya bisa beradaptasi dengan kita semua, setuju?"

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya bergumam, "Hn."

Sementara Neji dan Sai tersenyum tipis, tanda setuju. Dan Shikamaru, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa bahwa ucapan Sasori tadi tak perlu dia setujui, karena semua orang sudah tahu pasti kebenaranya.

Sasori pun tersenyum puas, pemuda itu lalu membalik tubuh boneka kain itu hingga kepalanya berada di bawah. "Tapi lihat sekarang, Sakura seakan memperlakukan kita seperti orang asing. Bukan karena kita yang berubah, tapi karena Sakura merasa dunianya telah terbalik. Dia sendiri yang tanpa sadar mengubah dirinya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang, karena kebenaran yang baru diketahuinya."

Tak ada yang merespon, mereka semua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, memikirkan ucapan Sasori barusan. "Tadi saja dia tidak ingin disuapi olehku," gerutu pemuda berambut merah itu. Senyum sinis sedikit tersungging di bibirnya, agak kesal karena perlakuan Sakura yang menghindarinya belakangan ini. Memang benar, di antara mereka ber-enam, Sasori lah yang paling senang memanjakan Sakura, dan paling perhatian pada gadis berambut unik itu.

"Jadi? Apa kita akan membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Gaara lah yang berbicara se-panjang (?) itu. Enam kata, sangat jarang pemuda itu berkomentar lebih dari satu kata.

Neji mengedikkan bahunya, "Shikamaru, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya singkat, melirik sang kakak yang hanya berbeda setahun dengannya.

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, "Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sakura mungkin masih terkejut akan fakta yang baru diketahuinya itu, berbeda dengan kita. Tapi, meski kita bertujuh tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun, aku harap kita masih bisa terus bertingkah selayaknya saudara. Kita semua berasal dari latar belakang yang berbeda, dari kisah yang berbeda pula, termasuk Sakura. Kita biarkan Sakura belajar dari ini semua, karena itu kita harus tetap bersikap normal seperti biasanya," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, kurasa tidak buruk."

"Ah, aku rindu Sakura yang biasanya."

"Ucapan Shikamaru benar, aku setuju dengan usulnya."

"Hn, itu mudah."

"Baiklah, jika keputusannya seperti itu."

Dan akhirnya, keenam pemuda itu pun memutuskan satu hal yang pasti. Bahwa Sakura akan tetap menjadi adik kecil mereka yang manis, selamanya.

.

_'Tak ada yang akan berubah, Sakura,' _batin Sakura dalam hati, berusaha keras untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang saat ini sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi kamarnya.

Sekali lagi, Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir di wastafelnya, lalu kembali menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin di hadapannya. Wajah Sakura cukup berantakan, matanya terlihat bengkak dan agak merah. Serta ada sedikit rona merah di ujung hidungnya, menandakan bahwa sistem pernapasannya sedang terganggu. Tenggorokan yang agak perih serta kepala yang pening membuat Sakura yakin bahwa kemarin dia benar-benar demam. Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa panas, dan matanya yang tiba-tiba saja ingin menangis.

Kebenaran tentang indentitas dirinya-yang tidak mempunyai hubungan darah dengan kakak-kakaknya-membuat Sakura merasa terpukul. Bagaimana mungkin? Keluarga yang selalu membuatnya merasa 'hidup' ternyata hanyalah kumpulan kebohongan semata. Terlebih lagi, Sakura tidak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini dia seperti hidup tanpa jati diri, seolah dirinya yang dahulu benar-benar hilang entah ke mana.

Sekarang, kepada siapa Sakura harus mengeluh? Tuhan? Tidak bisa, Sakura merasa tidak pantas mengeluhkan hal sekonyol ini pada-Nya. Jika memang Tsunade bukanlah Ibu kandungnya, dan Dan bukanlah Ayah kandungnya, lalu di mana keluarga aslinya berada? Haruskah Sakura pergi mencari mereka?

_Liquid _bening itu meluncur begitu saja, mengalir bebas dari pelupuk mata Sakura yang sembab. Gadis itu tak bisa berbuat apapun, memikirkannya saja sudah hampir membuatnya gila. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan hidup dalam kepalsuan selama 16 tahun belakangan ini? Bagaimana bisa matanya begitu buta selama ini?

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, lalu berjongkok di lantai kamar mandinya itu. Demam yang menjangkitinya membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk, dan menangis adalah satu-satunya solusi untuk dirinya sekarang.

"Haruskah, aku melarikan diri?"

_._

_._

.

**TBC**

**Yeah XD masih pendek, gomen ini baru prolognya hoho.**

**Fic pertamaku tentang SasuSaku XD yosh, gimana? Aneh kah? Jelekkah? Maaf, ide pasaran, hoho. Tapi tenang saja, meski Sakura nanti akan 'dekat' dengan kakak-kakaknya yang lain, romantic interestnya tetap Sasuke kok, hihi.**

**Ohiya, chapter depan akan ku flashback, ke kejadian sebelum Sakura tau tentang yang sebenarnya. Karena rasanya masih membingungkan, hoho *apanih* Ohiya, sedikit keterangan. Shikamaru itu kakak tertua di keluarganya, setelah itu Neji, Sasori, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, dan Sakura. Umur mereka juga cuma berbeda satu-satu tahun aja. Shikamaru kan 22, berarti Neji 21, Sasori 20, Sasuke 19, Sai 18, Gaara 17, dan Sakura 16, hohoho. Segitu aja dulu, kalau ada yang kurang jelas silahkan bertanya.**

**Oke, review dari para readers sangat kutunggu. Saran dan kritikannya juga kuterima ^^**

**So, REVIEW yaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	2. Flashback Part I

**Chapter 2 ^^**

**Maaf updatenya lama :')**

**Terimakasih yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin, spesial thanks buat yang follow&fave kan fic ini, arigatou ^^**

**Ahiya, ada yang nanya Narutonya ke mana? hohoho, Naruto baru akan muncul di chapter depan, sabar ya ^^**

**Yosh, waktunya balas-balas review, gomen, kubalas disini aja reviewnya yaa :)**

**Haru-kun Uchiha ****: Hahaha, makasih ^^ Lee jadi kakaknya? Uhno, bisa-bisa Sakura yang tidak ingin mengakui mereka sebagai saudara, jika Lee menjadi salah-satu dari keluarganya hahaha**

**Afisa UchirunoSS**** : Lanjut ^^ Eh, moment SasuSakunya mulai memuncak dibagian klimaks nanti, hihi. Untuk sekarang, mungkin segini duluya, hoho. Eh, bisa-bisa Sasuke dikeroyok saudara-saudaranya kalau ketahuan gantiin bajunya Sakura, hahaha**

**mari-chan.41**** : Ini update ^^ lama ya? *plak* Hahaha, terimakasih sudah memaafkanku, Mari-chan, hihi. Kau akan suka dengan chapter ini, hahaha sedikit bocoran, akan ada hint GaaSaku-nya hoho, jangan marah ya? Gaara udah izin sama saya kok :p**

**Pink raven**** : Menarik? Makasih ya ^^ Oh sudah pasti, nanti SasuSakunya akan lebih kubanyakin dan rumitin (?) lagi, tenang saja hoho**

**Farberawz**** : Hehe, memang fic ini masih sangat belum jelas, hihi. Semoga kamu akan setia membacanya hingga jelas sejelas-jelasnya (?) Yosh, keep reading yaa *eh***

**QRen**** : Hahaha, bener banget. Kalau saya jadi Sakura saya aka-*nggak ada yang nanya* Yosh, SasuSaku nyusul dichapter depan hingga fic ini tamat *loh* jadi bersabar yaa ^^**

**Roraitori ****: Salam kenal juga :) Hahaha, nggak gitu kok ^^ Mereka semua cuma saudara tiri, jadi ortu kandung mereka beda-beda, begitulah, hohoho**

**mako-chan**** : Lanjut ^^ Narutonya lagi asik liburan dan nggak mau diganggu *eh* Nggak, becanda, hehe, Naruto akan muncul di chapter depan. Sabar aja ya hihi. Seru? E-eh, makasih ^^**

**me ****: Update ^^**

**nadialovely ****: Ah, saya jadi kepanasan *lohloh* becanda, hihi. Ini update kok ^^**

**mokochange ****: Ohya? Mirip banget ya? Hihi, kenapa nggak cari kelanjutan komiknya aja kalau penasaran? *kepo kumat* Hem, begitulah, mereka semua itu hanya anak angkatnya Tsunade dan Dan, nanti kujelasin di chapter lain sejarah mereka diangkat (?)**

**poetri-chan**** : Sama ^^ Saja juga mau bernasib seperti Sakura, hohoho *ngarep* Ini update, meski nggak kilat ^^**

**Hikari Daidoji**** : ShikaSaku? Apa jangan-jangan kita se-pikiran? Hahaha, di chapter ini ada sedikit hint ShikaSaku, hoho. Nggak perlu khawatir, nanti-nanti juga pasti ada lagi kok hint ShikaSakunya ^^**

**ribby-chan**** : Kamu fanatik dengan angka 16? Saya sama angka 9 *nggak ada yang nanya* hihi, makasih, ini update ^^**

**aster-bunny-bee**** : Gomen, Naruto baru muncul di chapter depan, hoho. Jadi, bersabarlah dulu ya, saudaraku (?) Hahaha, yah begitulah, update ^^**

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**** : Ini update ^^**

**atri takeuchi ****: Makasih ^^ Ini udah ku update :)**

** : Yup, ini updatenya ^^**

**Sekali lagi, makasih untuk semua yang telah me-review chapter kemarin, kuharap kalian masih akan me-review chapter ini ^^**

**Yosh, langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : 1+6=7**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo (s), dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari****  
**

_._

_._

* * *

_"Sasuke-nii!"_

_"-fuh, hampir saja. Kami tak apa, Sakura. Kalian berdua menyingkirlah. Sai, cepat bawa mereka! Para bajingan ini benar-benar merepotkan."_

_"T-tap-"_

_"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Sakura. Di sini berbahaya, dengarkan kata Shikamaru-nii."_

_"B-baiklah, Neji-nii."_

_"Kalian tidak terluka, kan? Ayo ke sana!"_

_"Sai-nii~ kami baik-baik saja, kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

_"I-iya, kami baik-baik saja kok, Sai-nii. Tapi, apa sebaiknya kau tidak ikut membantu mereka?"_

_"Hahaha, tenang saja, Sakura. Sasuke-nii dan Gaara sudah cukup untuk menghabisi mereka, aku tidak perlu ikut turun tangan."_

_"Wow, Sai-nii benar-benar ker-aw-"_

_"Ssst, Ino, jangan memulainya lagi."_

_._

_._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati, takut mengganggu sang empunya. Ruang kamar Sakura tampak remang, itu artinya Sakura pasti sedang beristirahat, dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk masuk. Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sakura dengan gaya khasnya-melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dari sana, Sasuke mengamati figur Sakura yang tengah terlelap lurus-lurus. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terus menjerit sambil memohon-mohon, meminta Sasuke agar segera melesat masuk ke dalam sana dan menghampiri sesosok gadis cantik yang tertidur dengan wajah polos itu. Namun sesuatu yang lain menggoda Sasuke untuk segera pergi, menjauh dari gadis yang selalu mampu mengisi kekosongan dirinya itu.

Lelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke pun menghela napas pendek. Pemuda itu kini merasa sangat khawatir pada adik kecilnya. Bagaimana jika Sakura tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu dan malah berbalik pergi? Bagaimana jika Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari orang tua aslinya dan pergi meninggalkannya-ralat mereka? Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak ketika memikirkan hal itu, pemuda itu tidak rela jika Sakura harus pergi dari rumah-apalagi pergi dari kehidupannya.

_'Tidak, ini salah. Tidak seharusnya aku berdiri di sini,' _batin Sasuke gelisah. Pemuda itu kembali melirik ke arah si gadis berambut _pink_, yang masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Ya, benar Sasuke. Tidak seharusnya kau berdiri di sana bagaikan penguntit. Hei, lebih baik kau masuk dan mulai memunculkan _hint _SasuSaku lagi, agar para _readers_+_author _merasa puas (?)

Tapi ternyata tidak, Sasuke justru berbalik arah. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Sakura dari luar, setelah berbisik 'Mimpi indah' dari ambang pintu itu sebelumnya.

Baiklah, kini kau mengacaukan segalanya, Sasuke. Tak ada _moment _SasuSaku kali ini, dan itu karena kau yang terlalu takut untuk memulai. Kau yang terlalu ragu-ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri, padahal kau tahu pasti seberapa besar pesona yang kau miliki. Meski ada ratusan pemuda yang menginginkannya juga, tapi hei, kau memiliki modal yang lebih dibanding mereka, dan kau tahu pasti akan hal itu. Lalu, apa yang kau tunggu, Sasuke?

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Kamar Sakura memang berada tepat di samping kamar Sasuke, dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke terus-menerus merasa gelisah ingin mampir ke kamar Sakura. Belum sempat Sasuke menyentuh knop pintunya, tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar yang terbuka menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Hai, Sasuke-_nii_," sapa Sai ramah, lengkap dengan senyuman andalannya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu sedikit tersenyum tipis, "Hn," gumamnya datar.

Sai menatap kakaknya dengan heran dari ambang pintu kamarnya, yang berada tepat di hadapan pintu kamar Sasuke. "Kau ada masalah, Sasuke-_nii_?" tanyanya pelan, takut mengusik perasaan Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sai, Sasuke pun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda beriris gelap itu, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan semakin membuat Sai penasaran.

Otak Sai yang cukup jenius mulai bekerja, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Dari cara berjalan Sasuke yang tetap tenang, Sai tidak menemukan adanya hal yang ganjil. Hanya saja, "Kau habis dari kamar Sakura ya, Sasuke-_nii_?" tebak Sai cepat, sebelum pemuda tampan itu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Sejenak, Sasuke menatap Sai dengan datar. Satu tangannya telah siap memutar knop pintu kamarnya, namun pertanyaan Sai tadi seolah mengusik hatinya. Apalagi setelah melihat senyum datar Sai, yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan 'senyum palsu'.

Melihat Sasuke tak bergeming, Sai pun melebarkan (?) senyum palsunya. "Aku rasa Sakura masih tertidur, sesaat yang lalu aku baru saja membawakannya obat dan membantunya makan," sambung pemuda tampan itu, lengkap dengan senyumannya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada knop pintu tak bersalah itu. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda berambut gelap itu melenggang masuk tanpa merespon ucapan Sai tadi. Ada yang salah dengan diri Sasuke, dan pemuda itu tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Di luar kamar Sasuke, Sai menyeringai tipis. Pemuda itu memang paling gemar mengusik ketenangan Sasuke, apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan adik kecil mereka. Sai sedikit curiga tentang kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura, namun pemuda itu tak berniat mencari tahu lebih jauh lagi. Toh, Sai tidak ingin disebut sok sibuk, meski dia mengaku penasaran dengan kedua makhluk beda _gender _tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Suara berat yang dingin itu membuat Sai sedikit terkejut, tapi bukan namanya Sai jika tidak bisa menguasai keadaan dengan senyum _favorite_-nya. "Bukan apa-apa, aku tadi memang mengantarkan obat ke kamar Sakura."

Di hadapannya, kini Gaara berdiri santai sambil melepaskan satu _headset_-nya, berusaha mendengar alasan Sai dengan jelas. "Tapi kau berbohong tentang membantunya makan," ucap Gaara, masih dengan wajah dan nada datar yang sama. Iris _tosca_-nya terlihat tajam, menyorot langsung ke dalam iris Sai yang gelap.

Sai kembali tersenyum, lalu memandang Gaara seolah semua hal ada di bawah kendalinya sekarang. "Ah, aku hanya sedikit melebih-lebihkan saja. Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Meski wajah Sai masih tetap tenang, tapi Gaara tahu, ada seberkas rasa penasaran yang menghinggapi diri kakak lelakinya itu. Sambil memasang kembali _headset_-nya dan berjalan pergi, Gaara bergumam datar, "Pintu kamarku sedikit terbuka tadi."

Dan di belakangnya, Sai hanya ber-oh-oh ria. Toh, pemuda tampan di depannya tidak mendengarnya juga. Kedua pemuda yang hanya berbeda umur satu tahun itu pun berjalan santai menyusuri koridor. Mereka melewati kamar kakak-kakak mereka yang terletak di sisi kanan dan kiri koridor. Kamar mereka semua umumnya tampak sama, karena itu sebagian orang memilih menghiasi pintu kamar mereka dengan 'sesuatu'. Apapun, yang penting bisa menjadi ciri khas pintu kamar mereka.

Dan tak lama kemudian, kedua pemuda tampan itu dihadapkan pada sebuah tangga yang megah. Sesampainya di bawah, kedua pemuda itu berpisah ke arah yang berbeda. Gaara berjalan ke arah dapur, mungkin ingin mengambil cemilan untuk menemaninya bermain _game _hingga larut malam nanti. Lagipula, besok adalah hari minggu, jadi tak masalah. Sementara Sai berjalan lurus, menuju ke arah ruang tamu-bukan, ke pintu keluar. Tampaknya tak ada yang menyadari tampilan Sai yang sudah rapih malam ini. Mungkin dia ada acara di luar, ini kan malam minggu. Lagipula Sai juga adalah seorang pemuda normal, dia bahkan memiliki banyak selingkuhan (?) juga.

Sebaliknya, dari luar Neji tampak melenggang masuk dengan santai, dengan satu tangan yang menenteng sebuah laptop yang masih menyala. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Sai, membuat keduanya mengulum sebuah senyum di bibir mereka. "Mau ke mana Sai?" tanya Neji, sambil melirik Sai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kepala.

Malam ini Sai memang terlihat berbeda, semakin tampan saja. Pemuda itu mengenakan sebuah baju kaos berwarna putih yang dibalut dengan _sweater _tipis berbahan kain, yang berwarna abu-abu. Kerah _sweater _itu berbentuk V, sementara pergelangan tangannya ditarik hingga siku. Untuk bawahan, Sai hanya mengenakan celana _jeans _hitam biasa. Namun demi Picasso-pelukis panutan Sai-malam ini, Sai benar-benar terlihat tampan.

"Aku ada kencan."

Dan Sai pun meninggalkan Neji setelah menyunggingkan senyum andalannya. Neji hanya mengangguk-angguk lemah, lalu kembali berjalan masuk. Tampak sudah terbiasa mendengar penuturan Sai.

.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Tentu saja, Sasuke kesal karena dia tadi tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sai dengan satu katapun, minimal dia seharusnya bisa bergumam datar seperti Gaara. Tapi, entah apa yang menguasi diri Sasuke tadi, hingga pemuda yang biasanya selalu tenang itu menjadi muak dan malah mengacuhkan adiknya sendiri.

Sasuke membanting dirinya dengan asal di atas tempat tidur, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dalam sekejap saja, kejadian kemarin berputar-putar di kepalanya. Terulang kembali bagai film lama yang terputar di layar TV.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura~"

Sakura masih terus berjalan, telinganya mendadak tuli hingga tak dapat mendengar sapaan ramah gadis pirang yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya itu.

Melihat Sakura menjauh, Ino pun semakin menyipitkan matanya. Dia tidak salah orang, bukan?

Sekali lagi Ino memanggil Sakura, dengan suara yang dua kali lipat lebih besar. "Sakura!" serunya, diiringi dengan langkah kakinya yang buru-buru mendekati gadis berambut _pink _itu.

Masih tak bergeming, Sakura hanya berjalan bak orang kesetanan. Pandangannya kosong, mulutnya pun sedikit terbuka, meski begitu, pikirannya penuh. Pening karena memendam sendiri 'percakapan pentingnya' bersama sang Ibu kemarin lalu. Sakura masih saja memikirkan betapa tidak masuk akalnya semua ini, hingga Ino tiba-tiba menepuk jida-bukan, bahunya dari belakang.

"Sakura?"

Terkejut, Sakura pun segera menoleh dan bernapas lega, begitu menemukan sosok sang sahabat di belakangnya, dengan kening yang berkerut heran.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Ino, tanpa basa-basi sama sekali. Begitulah mereka berdua, terlalu rumit rasanya jika mereka harus berbasa-basi dulu sebelum berterus terang.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara sedih, takut, berharap, dan bingung. Ino pun menjadi semakin heran saja, "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kita ini sahabat, kan? Jadi kau tak perlu sungkan," tawar Ino lembut. Tangan mulus gadis itu kini beralih pada pundak Sakura, hingga kedua tangannya resmi menyentuh kedua pundak Sakura, mencoba meyakinkan gadis keras kepala itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura sudah menangis di pelukan Ino. Sakura memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan satu hal pun dari jangkauan Ino. Karena bagi Sakura, Ino sudah melebihi sahabatnya, mungkin sudah seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Sakura pun bercerita mengenai kegalauannya. Rahasia yang telah lama disimpan oleh seluruh keluarganya kini telah terungkap, dan itu semua sangat tidak disangka oleh Sakura. Sambil terisak-isak dan berkali-kali memeluk Ino, Sakura akhirnya bisa menuntaskan ceritanya.

"Ini, minum dulu ya, Sakura," ucap Ino lembut, seraya menyerahkan sebuah gelas kaca berisi air putih, yang baru saja diambilnya dari dapur.

Kini, mereka berdua duduk di atas ranjang Ino. Sakura pun meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong itu di rak meja kecil di sisi ranjang Ino. Setelah menghabiskan nyaris satu kotak _tisue _milik Ino, Sakura pun berujar dengan suara serak, "_Arigatou_, Ino."

Ino hanya tersenyum lembut, sambil mengelus pelan pundak Sakura. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi Ino sedang mencuri-curi waktu, ingin berkomentar mengenai permasalahan Sakura itu. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan, sejak tadi gadis itu terus-menerus menangis dan mengeluh, membuat Ino hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

.

"Kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Ino ragu, sambil memandangi gadis berambut unik itu lurus-lurus.

Sakura menganggguk yakin, sembari tersenyum kecil ke arah Ino. "Aku tak apa-apa, Ino. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ucapnya pelan, dengan suara yang terdengar semakin parau.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu. Jagalah kesehatanmu Sakura, kau tampak lebih kurus."

Ino pun memeluk ringan sahabat kecilnya itu, lalu mengantarnya hingga sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Sakura segera melambai pada Ino, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan sempoyongan, dunianya benar-benar terjungkir balik sekarang. Keluarga uniknya, kini hanyalah sebatas orang asing saja baginya. Sakura terus-menerus meruntuki dirinya dalam hati, mengapa nasibnya harus se-sial ini. Padahal sejak dulu Sakura selalu senang dengan keluarga yang dia miliki. Gadis itu bahagia, ketika tadir memaksanya terjebak di antara sekumpulan pemuda tampan, yang berstatus sebagai kakak lelakinya. Namun, Tuhan berkata lain. Dan semua angan itu harus dipendam Sakura rapat-rapat.

Baiklah, meski mereka bukan saudara kandung. Tapi, mereka tetap saudara, bukan? Awalnya Sakura juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, naluri remajanya membuatnya berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Salah satunya adalah,

_'Bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta pada salah satu di antara mereka?'_

Ya, itulah ketertakutan terbesarnya.

Ah, sekarang Sakura menemukan ketertakutan yang jauh lebih besar lagi.

_'Bagaimana jika, rasa cintaku pada mereka, bukan sebagai seorang adik lagi?'_

Yayaya, teruslah berpikir macam-macam Sakura. Dan lama-lama ketertakutanmu itu bisa benar-benar terwujud. Waspadalah pada pikiranmu sendiri.

CTAR

Kilat menyambar bangunan-bangunan tinggi di alun-alun kota itu, menyadarkan Sakura dari khayalannya. Sejenak, gadis itu melirik pada baju seragam sekolahnya yang masih melekat di badannya. Oh, ini buruk. Besok, dia masih harus berangkat sekolah. Dan jika bajunya basah, Sakura tak dapat pergi ke sekolah besok. Yah, sebenarnya Sakura bahagia saja jika tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah. Hanya saja, besok Sakura ada ulangan. Jangan sampai dia harus ulangan sendirian di ruangan si guru mesum itu.

Sakura segera menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh, lalu bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Satu hal yang Sakura lupa-saking paniknya. Gadis itu lupa bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang bergentayangan di jalanan sejak tadi yang biasa disebut Taxi, yang bisa membantunya pulang dalam keadaan kering.

Sakura pun berlindung di emperan toko, bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Karena dingin, Sakura menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya dengan cepat, sembari meniupnya beberapa kali.

Giginya bergemeletuk menahan dingin, dan karena tidak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura pun nekat menerobos tirai hujan itu. Rumahnya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dan pikiran polos itu membuat Sakura melesat dengan kecepatan penuh.

Siapa sangka, Sakura sampai dalam keadaan yang basah kuyup. Oh, tamatlah riwayatmu besok Sakura, kau akan benar-benar bolos sekolah. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Sakura berjalan masuk sambil mengendap-endap. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya tak ingin menampakkan diri di rumah yang megah itu. Sakura ingin agar tak ada satupun penghuni rumah yang menyadari keberadaannya, terutama kakak-kakaknya.

Merasa berhasil tak ketahuan, Sakura pun mengintip dari balik tembok dengan gaya _spy _amatirannya, yang ditirunya dari_ film action _yang dinontonnya. Bak agen rahasia, Sakura pun mengangguk kecil, sebelum melangkah perlahan melewati koridor panjang itu.

Ya, Sakura berjalan dengan sangat pelan, dengan kedua tangan yang menjaga keseimbangannya. Bola matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan, mengawasi keadaan kamar-kamar di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Yup, satu kamar terlewati. Dan itu adalah kamar Shikamaru, yang terletak pada ujung pojok koridor.

Sakura terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri, beberapa langkah lagi hingga dia berhasil melewati pintu Neji dan Sasori.

"Ohya, baiklah. Satu jam lagi aku ke sana, sabar ya sayang."

Samar-samar Sakura dapat mendengar suara pemuda itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Ah, Sakura sangat terkejut tadi. Dia pikir si kakak lelakinya yang _playboy _itu-Sasori-menyadari kehadirannya. Ternyata tidak, kakaknya itu hanya sedang menelepon saja di dalam kamar. Kaki-kaki Sakura yang sempat terhenti kembali bekerja, mengendap-endap bagaikan pencuri.

Bagus, Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, tinggal tiga kamar lagi hingga dia berhasil lolos sepenuhnya. Masih dengan gaya tidak elitnya, Sakura melangkah pelan menuju kamar Sai dan Sasuke.

Berhasil. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, karena berhasil melalui kedua kamar itu. Namun, langkahnya mendadak terhenti, saat berada tepat di depan pintu kayu yang kokoh itu. Pintu kayu itu dihiasi sebuah lukisan tomat kecil. Yang membuatnya lucu adalah, tomat itu memiliki wajah, dan wajahnya sangat datar-persis seperti wajah sang empunya. Meski lukisan itu dilukis oleh Sai untuk mengejek kakak lelakinya, tapi tampaknya yang diejek justru suka pada lukisan itu, dan memilih untuk memajangnya di depan kamarnya.

_'Tidak, mengapa aku berhenti di sini? Aku harus bergegas ke kamar,' _pikir Sakura panik. Gadis itu lalu kembali melangkah, mengendap-endap seperti sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya, dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

_'Akhirnya..' _batinnya girang. Sakura lalu mengeluarkan kuci dari dalam sakunya, dan bergegas memutarnya dengan pelan.

Saat hendak menutup pintu kamarnya dari dalam, tanpa sengaja Sakura menatap pintu kamar Gaara-yang berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Sakura tidak sadar, bahwa pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat sejak tadi, karena tadi dia langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya. Dan, _emerald _itu seketika membulat, disusul dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, kala melihat pemandangan di dalam. Kakak lelakinya itu tengah, berganti baju. Dan, tubuh _hot _(?) Gaara terlihat langsung olehnya. Hei, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, dia hanya berganti baju. Sekali lagi, hanya baju.

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dengan cepat, begitu sadar bahwa Gaara juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Degup jantungnya mendadak menjadi abnormal, wajahnya pun kini terasa panas. Tak tahu harus bagaimana, Sakura pun hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya. Rasanya terlalu malu jika mengingat pemandangan yang indah (?) tadi.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan yang tegas itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung ingin berbuat apa. Ah, demi apa hal ini terjadi? Jika yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya itu adalah pemuda tampan berambut merah tadi, Sakura tidak ingin membukanya-karena terlalu malu.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan yang sama kembali menggema, membuat Sakura yakin bahwa yang berada di balik pintu itu adalah Gaara-si kakak yang irit bicara. Sambil mondar-mandir kebingungan, Sakura pun berpikir bagaimana cara yang bagus agar dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan kakak lelakinya itu.

BRUK

Jidat Sakura tiba-tiba terbentur sesuatu, dan semuanya tiba-tiba hilang. Benar, Sakura pinsan dengan tidak elitnya, bahkan benda misterius yang mampu menaklukkan jidatnya pun tak sempat diketahui 'apa'.

Mendengar suara aneh, Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan hiasan unik bertuliskan 'Sakura' segera berseru, "Kau tak apa, Sakura?"

KRIK KRIK

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam, dan itu membuat Gaara semakin heran. Pemuda itu pun segera memutar knop pintu Sakura yang ternyata terkunci dari dalam. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Gaara segera bergegas menuju kamar kakak tertuanya.

TOK TOK

Lagi-lagi, pemuda tampan itu diacuhkan oleh sang pemilik kamar. Karena malas, Gaara pun langsung saja menyerobot masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa _simple _itu. Sebuah TV layar datar menghiasi sisi tembok sebelah kanan, tepat di hadapan sebuah ranjang _king size _yang berwarna coklat. _Bad cover _ranjang itu juga terlihat sangat _simple_, coklat muda. Tak banyak prabot yang menghiasi kamar besar itu, paling tidak hanya ada beberapa buku di atas meja, dan peralatan tulis-menulis lainnya-yang tampaknya tak pernah tersentuh.

Dengan malas, Gaara masuk lebih dalam lagi ke ruangan bercat abu-abu muda itu. Gaara lalu menggeser kaca jendela yang menjadi penghubung kamar dengan balkon luar. Di sanalah dia, pemuda tampan berambut nanas.

Shikamaru tampak tertidur pulas di atas gazebo miliknya, dengan gaya khasnya kala menikmati awan. Tak sadarkah pemuda itu bahwa hari tengah hujan? Ah, beruntung dia terlindungi di luar sana.

Tak ingin membasahi bajunya, Gaara pun berteriak lantang, "Shikamaru-_nii_!"

Yah, memang begitulah. Di antara semua saudara-saudaranya, Gaara memang paling akrab dengan Shikamaru. Entah bagaimana, mereka berdua yang sama-sama cuek bisa menjadi lebih akrab dalam hal apapun. Gaara sangat sering menemani Shikamaru bermain _shogi _kala waktu senggangnya, dan Shikamaru pun tak bosan-bosannya mengajak Gaara bermain PS-meski game _favorite_-nya adalah catur.

Shikamaru tak juga bangun. Ah, Gaara baru memperhatikannya. Ternyata Shikamaru tidur dengan memasang _headset _di lubang telinganya, pantas saja _headset _Gaara tadi hilang satu, ternyata dipinjam oleh kakak lelakinya itu.

Gaara merogoh sesuatu di dalam sakunya, dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah penghapus karet, yang tadinya ingin dia kembalikan pada Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gaara segera menyipitkan matanya, lalu melempar penghapus karet itu tepat di wajah Shikamaru yang tertidur.

Shikamaru mendadak terbangun. Sesering-seringnya pemuda itu tertidur, tetap saja dia mudah terganggu oleh sekitarnya. Dan _headset _Gaara tidak cukup untuk melindunginya dari serangan penghapus karet.

"Tunggu, penghapus karet?" gumam Shikamaru heran, sambil memandang objek yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Shikamaru-_nii_," panggil Gaara lagi.

Setelah menjelaskan segalanya, kakak lelaki tertua dan adik lelaki termuda itu pun berjalan beriringan. Shikamaru tetap berjalan cepat, meski mulutnya sempat bergumam, "_Mendokusai_."

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Shikamaru segera memasukkan kunci kamar Sakura yang dimilikinya-dititipkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Dan yang mereka temukan di dalam adalah, Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru mengangkat Sakura ala_ bridal style_, lalu membaringkan tubuh adiknya itu dengan lembut di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku rasa dia demam, lihatlah bajunya sampai basah kuyup begini," ucap Shikamaru, sambil menatap Gaara sejenak.

"Hn? Jadi, mau kupanggil dokter?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa Neji saja sudah cukup."

Gaara pun segera beranjak memanggil Neji, kakak keduanya yang kuliah di jurusan kedokteran. Shikamaru yang tetap tinggal di dalam kamar Sakura terlihat agak khawatir, iris gelapnya saja tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah elok itu. Tak berniat mengalihkan tatapannya sedetikpun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasori panik, sambil menatap Neji dengan penuh harap. Tampaknya janji bertemu dengan pacarnya itu harus dia tunda saat ini, karena adik gadis semata wayangnya sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

"Dia hanya demam biasa, Sakura hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari saja," diagnosa Neji. Pemuda itu lalu memasukkan barang-barang khas dokternya itu di dalam tas kecil miliknya, lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah adik gadisnya.

Sasori dan Sai bernapas lega. Sementara Gaara dan Sasuke bernapas lega di dalam hati (?) tetap menjaga _image cool _mereka. Shikamaru? Astaga, pemuda itu langsung tertidur pulas di atas sofa, begitu mendengar jawaban Neji tadi.

"Tapi," potong Neji cepat, membuat semua pasang mata kembali berpusat padanya-termasuk Shikamaru. Hei, dia memang gampang terganggu, apalagi sekarang dia tidak memakai _headset _pinjaman milik Gaara.

Neji menatap saudara-saudara lelakinya satu per satu. Ah, Neji tak juga menemukan orang yang tepat. Akhirnya, pemuda tampan itu hanya mendengus pasrah.

"Seragam Sakura harus diganti dengan baju yang kering, jika tidak demamnya bisa lebih parah."

DOR

Semua pemuda-pemuda tampan itu berharap-harap cemas, siapakah di antara mereka yang bisa dipercayai mengganti baju adik mereka itu?

Sai segera mengacungkan tangan, "Aku bisa melakukannya," tawarnya tenang, sambil tersenyum lagi.

Semua mata mendelik sempurna-tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Tidak!" seru kelima pemuda itu dengan kompak. Yah, mereka tidak bisa mempercayakan tubuh (?) Sakura pada Sai. Toh, pemuda itu terlalu banyak memiliki pacar, hingga membuat _image-_nyaburuk di dalam rumah.

Mereka masih normal, dan sadar Sai juga adalah pemuda yang normal. Bagaimana jika Sai melakukan 'sesuatu' pada tubuh Sakura? Tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Hahaha, biar aku saja kalau begitu."

Kali ini, _death glare _penuh untuk sang kakak berwajah awet muda.

Entah ini karena Sasori yang tidak peka, atau karena memang dia sengaja mengacuhkan _death glare _dari kelima saudaranya itu. "Sakura pasti tidak akan keberatan jika aku yang melakukannya," lanjutnya lagi, sambil berlagak keren dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Tidak!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Sasori dilempari _death glare _dari berbagai arah.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sasori memang tak jauh beda dengan Sai. Hanya saja Sasori lebih terbuka pada pacar-pacarnya, sehingga dia lebih suka memutuskan pacarnya dulu sebelum mencari yang baru. Berbeda dengan Sai yang seolah mempermainkan perasaan gadis-gadis saja.

Sasori lalu mendengus kesal, "Lalu siapa yang akan mengganti baju Sakura, hah?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Tak ada jawaban, semua mata di sana hanya saling pandang tak tentu arah. Sasori mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, "Siapa, hah? Kau? Kau? Atau kau?" dengan cepat, pemuda berambut cerah itu menunjuk saudaranya satu per satu, sambil memasang wajah menantang.

"Jika kita tidak cepat, aku takut kondisi Sakura akan memburuk."

Ucapan bijak Sasori itu membuat semua orang mengangguk lemah, tanda setuju. Dia benar, jika tidak ada yang mengikhlaskan salah satu di antara mereka mengganti baju Sakura, maka semua persoalan ini tidak akan selesai.

"Ahya, aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika salah satu di anatara kita mengganti bajunya. Tapi untuk memastikan tidak terjadi 'kesalahan' apapun, kita semua tetap di sini untuk berjaga dan melihat prosesnya hingga selesai."

JDER

Baru saja _image _dewasamu tadi tumbuh di hati mereka semua, Sasori. Sekarang kau melunturkannya lagi.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Neji tersenyum tipis, merasa saran Sasori sungguh kekanakan dan lucu. Sasuke berteriak heboh dalam hatinya, berusaha keras menjauhkan semburat merah itu dari wajahnya-dan dia berhasil. Sai tersenyum lagi, tampak setuju dengan usul Sasori-dasar mesum. Dan Gaara hanya bergumam datar, "Hn."

Hei, dia tidak menyetujuinya. Jangan salah paham dulu, Gaara hanya bergumam datar saja. Wajar, kan? Dia sangat sering bergumam, bahkan tanpa maksud apapun. Jadi, jangan memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, dia tidak bermaksud apapun, hanya bergumam saja.

"Hn, terserah. Yang pasti, aku hanya akan berada di luar."

Sudah kubilang, kan? Tadi dia hanya bergumam saja.

Semua pandangan aneh yang dilayangkan untuk Gaara seketika sirna. Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk buka mulut, karena suasana menjadi semakin kacau saja.

"Baiklah, Sai telepon saja si Ino itu. Jangan mengelak, aku tahu kau punya nomor _handphone_-nya."

Sai segera menutup mulutnya sambil bergumam tak jelas. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu menghubungi orang yang dimaksud Shikamaru, yang dalam waktu singkat sudah sampai di pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Ino khawatir, begitu masuk di kamar bernuansa _soft pink _itu.

Melihat Ino datang bersama Sai, para pemuda tampan itu pun beranjak keluar. Seolah Ino adalah sinyal bagi mereka untuk segera menyingkir dari sana.

Ino sedikit terkejut begitu melihat para pemuda-pemuda yang membuat sahabatnya nyaris gila itu menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan datar. Ah, dengan wajah datar seperti itu saja, Ino sudah merasa melayang ke surga. Bagaimana bisa Sakura hidup bersama mereka? Jika Ino berada di posisi Sakura, dia pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada mereka semua.

"Dia hanya demam, Ino. Terimakasih sudah mau datang, tolong ganti baju Sakura dengan baju tidurnya. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan," ucap pemuda beriris _indigo _itu, ketika berjalan keluar melewati Ino yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"A-ah baiklah," ucap Ino cepat, sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

.

Usai mengganti baju Sakura, Ino diajak untuk makan malam bersama di tengah-tengah keluarga besar itu. Yah, semuanya seperti khayalan bagi Ino. Tahu begini, Ino akan sering-sering berkunjung ke rumah Sakura.

Sesampainya di depan apertemennya, Sai mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ino, sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah gadis itu. Tiba-tiba, Ino merasa cinta monyetnya kembali bersemi. Entah mengapa jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat, ketika hanya berduaan saja dengan Sai.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Ino."

Dengan berat hati, Ino membuka pintu mobil Sai perlahan, setelah menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan bergumam singkat. "Selamat malam, Sai-_nii~_"

_'Ingat pacar, Ino..Ingat pacar..' _batin Ino frustasi, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri pada sosok pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi pacarnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Di dalam apartemennya, Ino memutar lagu-lagu galau. Dirinya dilanda kebingungan sekarang, mana yang akan dipilihnya nanti? Pacar yang telah setia dua tahun bersamanya atau cinta monyetnya yang terlihat semakin tampan?

Ino, hidupmu kini akan penuh dengan dilema.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan Sasori bersikeras ingin menjaga Sakura di kamarnya. Itu dikarenakan Sakura yang sesaat lalu mengigau-ngigau tak karuan. Katanya, dia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Yah, Sasori-_nii_. Yang Sakura sebut bukan cuma namamu. Bahkan nama kami semua juga disebut," ucap Sai tajam, sembari tersenyum palsu lagi.

Sasori kembali mengeluarkan sisi kekanakannya, "Pokoknya aku ingin tetap di sini. Aku akan menjaga Sakura semalaman," ucap pemuda maniak boneka itu.

"Tapi Sasori-_nii_-"

"-tidak ada tapi-tapian, titik."

Yang lain hanya menggeleng pelan melihat pertengkaan kedua pemuda itu. Sai tetap bersitegas melarang, dan Sasori tetap keukuh dengan keinginannya.

Sai dan Sasori memanglah sangat akrab, jadi tak perlu khawatir jika mereka bertengkar speerti sekarang. Pertengkaran sudah menjadi bagian dari interaksi mereka sehari-hari. Kedua pemuda penggemar seni yang menuntut ilmu di fakultas seni yang sama-hanya berbeda jurusan-itu berenggut dengan wajah yang dingin. Sasori menatap Sai dengan tatapan tajamnya, yang entah bagaimana membuat Sai luluh dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, Sasori-_nii _bisa di sini malam ini, tapi aku juga harus ikut menjaga di sini."

Dan keputusan Sai itu, membuat keempat mata lainnya menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mempercayakan Sakura bersama kedua _playboy _beda aliran itu?

"Oke, jadi kita semua akan menginap di sini, demi menjaga Sakura, setuju?"

"Huh, _mendokusai_."

"Hn, terserah."

"Ide yang bagus."

Neji pun tersenyum puas, karena sarannya itu disetujui oleh semuanya-terkecuali Sasori dan Sai yang tetap diam. Sasori dan Sai ingin membantah, namun tatapan dingin Neji dan yang lainnya menghentikan aksi mereka.

Lima menit berlalu, dan keenam pemuda itu telah sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Apanya yang menjaga kalau begini?

Shikamaru tampak tertidur di atas sofa. Neji sibuk membaca buku. Sasori berbisik-bisik ria dengan Sai, sesuatu yang sudah pasti berhubungan dengan seni. Sasuke tampak menyendiri di pojok ruangan, dengan _headset _yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Dan Gaara terlihat sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

Malam itu berlangsung panjang. Namun, saat semua mata terpejam karena kantuk, masih ada sepasang mata yang tetap terjaga. Iris gelap itu terus mengamati figur sang gadis dari sudut, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Gimana? Gajekah? Sepertinya semuanya belum terlalu jelas, ya? Hihi, SasuSakunya juga masih sangat kurang, gomen. Pelan-pelan aja ya readers, seperti kata pepatah 'Semua akan indah pada waktunya' yeah, begitu pula dengan SasuSaku XD**

**Err, sebenarnya saya agak nggak rela Sakura ngeliat tubuh sixthpack Gaara *uhuy* tapi berhubung saya anak baik *eh* jadi saya relain aja, lagian saya juga ikutan lihat kok *loh* tapi saya nggak motret Gaara loh, beneran *mulai salting* Ahaha, sudahlah *senyum palsu* gimana, ada yang ingin memberiku review? Kuberi bonus foto seksi Gaara deh *eheheh* haha, becanda *ketahuan tadi bohong***

**So, readers yang baik hati, REVIEW yaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
